


Cold Coffee

by WriterForHire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForHire/pseuds/WriterForHire





	1. Cold Coffee

Cas walked up to the counter and straightened his glasses.

"Hi, can I get a small coffee?" He asked. The cashier smiled and nodded.

"Sure. That'll be three dollars," he said.

"I'll get that," Dean said, sliding up to him and pulling out his wallet. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I can pay for my own coffee. Thank you," he said. Dean leaned against the counter and rummaged through his wallet.

"Or I could pay for your coffee and you can appreciate it. How does that sound?" He said placing his change on the counter. Cas sighed and turned to him.

"Look, I just wanted to have this coffee alone, so could you please," he paused.

"Could I please join you? I'd love to," Dean interrupted and turned to the cashier.

"Make it two coffee's. Thanks," he said and placed an extra three dollars on the counter. Cas sighed and Dean glanced him over and smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas asked. Dean smiled and turned away.

"No reason," he said. The cashier placed two cups of coffee on the counter and Dean grabbed them.

"Come on," he said, leading him to a table.

"That's my coffee," Cas said following him. Dean turned around.

"Nothing gets passed you, huh?" He said walking backwards. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Can I just have my coffee, please?" He asked. Dean walked up to the closest table and set the cups down.

"Here you go," he said. Cas grabbed his coffee and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Cas turned around.

"I was going to have my coffee alone, but obviously that's wrong!" He said sarcastically. Dean smiled.

"Well, no one should have coffee alone. Pull up a chair," he said. Cas smirked shyly and pulled out a chair and sat down. Dean lifted his cup to his mouth and glanced at him.

"What's your name?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Castiel," he said.

Dean laughed softly and glanced away.

"Castiel?"

"What's so funny?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nothing," he paused. "It's a nice name." Cas blushed.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Dean," he said. Cas glanced at him.

"Dean?"

"The one and only," he said. Cas smiled.

"So, Dean, why are you spending your time with me?" He asked. Dean pushed his coffee to the side and leaned forward.

"Well, you're a good looking guy and I wanna get to know you," he said. Cas blushed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why not?"

Cas spun his cup around on the table and sighed.

"So, where are you from?" Dean asked. Cas leaned back in his chair.

"Pontiac, Illinois," he paused and glanced up at him.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas," he said, staring at him.

Cas nodded and glanced back down at his coffee cup and moved forward to fumble with it again. Dean reached over and grabbed the cup before he could and placed it to the side beside his own. Cas let his hands fall onto the table and sighed.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" He said. Dean scoffed.

"I've been told," he said, grabbing Cas' cup and bringing it up to his lips. Cas watched him as his mouth touched the opening and he felt his face burn up. Dean smiled and placed the cup down. "Practically kissing," he said and pursed his lips out, making kissing noises. Cas swallowed hard and parted his lips to speak just as Dean said.

"You know, you've blushed a whole lot since we started talking."

"Yeah, well you keep looking at me," he said. Dean laughed softly.

"So? You never had someone look at you?" He asked. Cas shook his head.

"Not the way you do," he said. Now Dean blushed and cleared his throat.

"Can you blame me?" He asked. Cas shrugged. "What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head. Dean raised a brow at him. "I just don't see what you see in me," he said. Dean chuckled.

"Seriously?" He asked. Cas nodded. Dean pursed his lips and nodded.

"How 'bout we get out of here and I show you," he said. Cas felt his stomach turn.

"W-Where do you want to go?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"You live close?" He asked. Cas nodded. "Alright, let's get going," Dean said pushing himself away from the table.

Cas bolted up and blocked his path. Dean stepped to the side and Cas mirrored him. Dean smirked and let his hands creep up around Cas' shirt collar. Cas pulled away, scared.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Dean sighed.

"I was just gonna fix your collar," he said. Cas stepped forward and felt as Dean's fingers crept around his shirt collar. His skin sparking up each time Dean's fingers grazed over it.

Cas held his breath and Dean let his hands fall onto his chest. Dean parted and licked his lips as he breathed in heavily.

"We should..." He cleared his throat and took his hands off of Cas' chest. Cas exhaled and watched as Dean's hands fell off his chest and looked away.

"Yeah..." He breathed.


	2. Cold Coffee

 

Cas opened the door to his apartment and turned around to let Dean in. He made his way past Cas and into the apartment. Cas closed the door behind them and kicked his shoes off as he spoke.

"I know it's not much." Dean looked around and shook his head.

"No, its nice," he started, turning over a small dusty angel statue on a bookshelf that stood in the living room. "You know, for one person," he continued, with a soft laugh at the end. Cas smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. Dean wiped his hand onto his shirt and walked over to the arm chair.

"You guess?" He asked, sitting down.

"It gets lonely sometimes," Cas said as he took a seat across from him.

Dean smiled and glanced up at him. He watched him as he struggle to fix the collar around his shirt, the same collar Dean had fixed earlier in the coffee shop.

"You need help?" He asked. Cas sighed and let his hands drop.

"Sure, I can't ever get it to sit properly around my neck," he said. Dean pushed himself off the chair and made his way over to Cas.

"Alright, stand up," he said. Cas did as he was told and Dean ran his fingers under his collar, straightening it out. "Were you raised in a barn?" He asked as he turned the collar over and brushed his fingers across his neck.

Cas glanced up at him and their eyes met. Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips. "S-Sorry," he stuttered and cleared his throat.

Cas glanced from Dean's eyes to his lips and looked away. Dean ran his hand up Cas' neck and pushed his face towards him with his thumb. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips against Cas' then slowly parted them and hooked them together. Cas placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer as he moved into the kiss. Dean let his hand wander up into Cas' hair and he laced his fingers through it as he pushed himself into him.

Cas' eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Dean's hold. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and pursed his lips.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. Cas shook his head.

Dean nodded and took a seat on the coffee table behind him. Cas swallowed hard.

Dean glanced up at him. "You never kissed a boy before," he paused as Cas looked at him. "Have you?" He continued.

Cas blushed and shook his head. Dean gave him a soft smile. "Neither have I," he said with a laugh. Cas smiled.

"You're lying," he said. Dean reached forward and pulled him closer.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"The way you look at me, the way you," he started, as Dean slipped his hand up the back of his shirt, "handle me," he breathed. Dean grinned and looked up at him.

"It just comes naturally around you," he hushed.

Cas grabbed onto the front of Dean's jacket and curled his fingers into the leather.

"I assume you never," he paused, running his hands down the jacket and pulling at it, almost playfully, "had sex with a guy," he asked.

Dean's brows perked up and he glanced around, flustered.

"No, I haven't," he said. Cas pawed at the buttons on Dean's shirt as he spoke.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

The air around Dean felt thick and hot as he tried to find his words. He felt Cas' fingers undo the buttons on his shirt as he was about to speak and swallowed down his words.

"God, yes," he breathed.


End file.
